The goal of the Intermountain Consortium for Child Health Services Research is to launch nationally competitive research in Utah and the Intermountain West to inform the design and delivery of optimal care for children, especially those with special health care needs. The Consortium will achieve this goal by building upon the investments and accomplishments of its first two years of development. Our new objectives include completing critical components of infrastructure building, adding to the current pool of investigators through faculty development and recruitment, and conducting research projects leading to significant extramural funding. By the end of the funding period, the applicants will have a substantial and sustainable infrastructure, new key personnel, and a pool of experienced mentors, advisors, and collaborators. Their 5-year vision is that of an effective pediatric health services research program and an environment that facilitates vibrant exchange between research and practice. Our specific aims for the next three years are to: 1) Expand the Intermountain Consortium for Child Health Services Research and strengthen relationships among partners; 2) Create a Research Resource Office to coordinate and integrate health services research, clinical research, and projects designed to translate research into practice; 3) Increase the number of independent, productive health services researchers in the Intermountain West by training and supporting existing faculty and by recruiting additional faculty with training in health services research; and 4) Complete two individual pilot research projects. Two Faculty Development Scholars will lead these studies. The first, "Measurement and Prevalence of Deformational Plagiocephaly", will validate a measure and determine the prevalence of a rapidly increasing phenomenon, flattening of the head in infancy associated with positioning to prevent sudden infant death syndrome. The second, "Use and Allocation of Home Health Care Services", will provide an analysis of pediatric home health care for children with special health care needs. These projects will provide publishable, preliminary data for grant applications for a collaborative intervention study and for a career development award.